


Thieves in the Temple

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [39]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Follows "Smile Like You Mean It"





	Thieves in the Temple

Her eyes had a way of holding him, leaving him no counter attack, “I need you to tell me what you’re thinking.”  
  
They had finally agreed to lay down, her hands immediately forcing one of his to cover her flat stomach as he faced her. Johnny kept his voice quiet, his thumb stroking the cloth covering her skin, “You know I hate talking about this.”  
  
“I have to know. Why don’t you think you deserve this? Us?”  
  
“You know.”   
  
Those two words spoke volumes between them. She understood this life better than anyone, yet she refused to accept their fate.


End file.
